The present invention relates to a sucker structure, and more particularly, to a sucker structure capable of firmly adhering to a smooth surface for hanging an article therefrom.
There have been many suckers in the prior art for adhering an article to a smooth surface such as a vertical ceramic wall or a glass surface. For example, Chinese Patent No. 96120270.X owned by the inventor discloses such a sucker structure. As shown in FIG. 5 of the patent, the sucker structure comprises a sucker body 1 for contacting a smooth surface, a supporting disk 2 for sticking the sucker body 1 to the smooth surface firmly a threaded rod with a rod body 3 and an end flange 21 that is inserted in the body 1 integrally, an adjusting nut member 4 engaged with the threaded rod, and a connecting sleeve 5 over the nut member 4 for hanging an article in use. However, this sucker structure may be unexpectedly detached from the smooth surface if the article hangs for a long time. Therefore, it is desired to provide a sucker structure with which the article can firmly be hung from the smooth surface for a longer time.
An object of the invention is to provide a sucker structure capable of firmly adhering to a smooth surface for hanging an article for a long time.
According to an embodiment of the invention, a sucker structure comprises:
a sucker body made from flexible materials, including a base portion having a central blind hole being of a T-shaped cross-section; a rim portion having an annular projection, a recess and a flat outmost edge; and a declining intermediate portion connected between the base and the rim portion; wherein the recess is located between the projection and the declining intermediate portion;
a supporting disk including an annular edge portion with a first annular groove for engaging the annular projection of the sucker body therein;
a threaded rod including a rod body with a male thread thereon and an flange at one end, wherein the flange is inserted in the central blind hole of the base portion of the sucker body and formed an integral with the sucker body; and
an adjusting nut member engaged with the threaded rod by a female thread therein and the male thread on the threaded rod.
According to another embodiment of tile invention, a sucker structure comprises:
a sucker body made from flexible materials including a base portion having a central blind hole being of a T-shaped cross-section; a rim portion having an annular projection, a recess and a flat outmost edge; and a declining intermediate portion connected between the base portion and the rim portion, wherein the recess is located between the projection and the declining intermediate portion;
a supporting disk including an annular edge portion comprising a first annular groove for engaging the annular projection of the sucker body therein and a second annular groove outside of the first annular groove;
a sealing filler engaged with the semi-circular groove;
a threaded rod including a rod body with a male thread thereon and an flange at one end thereof, wherein the flange is inserted into the central blind hole of the base portion of the sucker body and formed as an integral with the sucker body; and
an adjusting nut member engaged with the threaded rod by a female thread therein and the male thread on the rod body.
The sucker structure according to the invention may further comprise a connecting sleeve member over the adjusting nut member for hanging an article. It is obvious for those skilled in the art that the connecting sleeve member may be replaced with any other suitable connecting member. For example, a hook may be formed on the nut member to hang the article. Furthermore, the nut member may be formed with a hole to insert a bar assembled with a plurality of hooks.